


Strip Teasing

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Business Man!Jean, Lapdance, M/M, Stripper!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean needed some time to unwind from a long day at work. A strip club seemed like just the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Teasing

Work sucks. People suck. 

Jean was so wound up from this stupid business trip with stupid people. He needed to unwind before he ended up punching someone square in the throat. It was his first time in town, so he didn’t know where to go, but all of his work associates (they didn’t deserve the title friend after the hell they put him through today) suggested this strip club. He decided there wasn’t much he could lose, so he decided to go.

He walked into the club, his hair tousled in just the right way that he looked put together but not caring enough to actually try, with dark tight jeans and a light purple skin tight v neck. His associates obviously had good taste because this strip club lacked the usual over the top glitter and trashy music. Instead it had a tons of gorgeous men walking around amongst men who were old geezers looking for a piece of tail. 

Jean walked up to the bar and ordered a scotch. Just as his drink got handed to him with a flirty wink from the bartender an announcer boomed, “And now welcome Marco to the stage.”

Jean took a quick glance but turned again to see a striking young man confidently strutting towards the pole close to the center front of the stage in tight black pants and a loose white button down shirt. Loud music was playing, it was actually a good song with a lot of bass, but Jean was too zoned out to notice. The man in front of him moved with a grace that he had never seen before. The bartender came over and laughed at Jean’s gaping face, “See you just had the pleasure of meeting Marco.”

Jean couldn’t break his eyes away as Marco started to unbutton his shirt, even to make proper conversation, “How can I see him dance more?”

“Well, I could book a private show with him for you once this is over. It’ll just take a minute. It’ll be $40.”

Jean nodded blindly as he watch Marco’s smooth movements turned into a body roll where he tore his pants off to reveal tight booty shorts. The music ends as he picks up the money left on the stage and exits out of the back with small sway of his hips. The man came back around and smiled at Jean, “Marco will meet you in the first room on your left in that hallway. There are a couple rules that you must follow. You have to do exactly as Bodt says. If he says touching is allowed, then go for it. If he says stop, you have to stop. No sex are allowed in the rooms, but whatever you do afterwards, that’s not of my business. Got any questions?”

Jean shook his head, trying to get to Marco as soon as he could. He quickly went into the room that he was told to and sat in the chair in the middle of that room. Jean sat back, trying to be cool and collected. 

Marco entered just as Jean was getting comfortable. A warm smirk spread across the dancers face as he adjusted the sleeves of his white shirt that he put back on, much to Jean’s disapproval. Marco walked over to Jean, “Are you Jean Kirstein?”

Jean nodded and huffed out a slight, “Yeah”

His warm smirk spread into a full on smile, “So I guess you’re here for the private show.”

The usually suave man, or at least he likes to think so, took a big gulp as he nodded, “Yeah. Sounds good.”

Marco smiles as he rests a hand on his chest, “Is it okay if I take a seat then? I plan to do a little lap dance, if that’s alright.”

“That’s more than fine with me baby.”

The music starts playing, started by a remote hidden in Marco’s hand which he promptly put down to start the dance. His hips start swaying, feeling the rhythm of the music, and just letting go. A smile spread across his face as he ran his hands up his hips and chest, essentiating the slight curve in his body. Jean leaned back in his chair, enjoying the sight before him. Marco’s nimble fingers stopped their exploration around his body to begin popping open the buttons on his shirt. He bit his bottom lip as he started to undo the last button, gaze flashing up to Jean. His hips went back to their swaying, and his hands ran through his hair, as he stood in front of Jean with a popped open shirt. He levels a sultry gaze with Jean before slinking forward, towards the awestruck man. Marco slowly took off his shirt with each step, revealing more and more. Jean’s dick took a particular liking to this, hardening up to half mast, if not a little more. Jean had seen many exotic dancers, but none had done this to him. 

Marco hooked one leg around on the outside of Jean’s hips while the other one went in between his spread legs. He used this to gently grind into him on beat with the music. Marco’s deep grinding was definitely helping move both of them along. He swung his leg that was positioned in between Jean’s legs around to fully straddle him. Jean’s fingers dug deep into the chair, trying to dig up at least a little bit of self-control. 

Marco leaned in close, pressing chest to chest, and whispered as he took Jean’s hands gently, “Let go a little bit. Here,” He swiftly placed Jean’s hands onto either side of his waist, “You can hold on here. Don’t grab too tight, but feel free to touch a little bit.”

Jean let out a deep breath as Marco restarted the grind, rougher this time and deeper rolls as the song’s beat slowed down a little. Right as Jean was really starting to get into the rhythm of the grinding, Marco leaned back and stepped all the way out of Jean’s lap. Marco turned sat back down, grinding into Jean yet again. His hand came back to rest in Jean’s hair, forming a slight fist as his hips rolled to a new rhythm of a new song. 

As Jean’s hand started to go back to Marco’s hips to steady him, Marco swung both legs around Jean’s hips and really started to get into the grind, smiling out the breathy gasps Jean let out. Jean’s hand swept over his face, overtaken by how much this lap dance was doing to his self-control, which was already lacking.

Again, right as Jean was really getting into the new rhythm and position, Marco switched back to facing him to grind. This a position Marco had already done, so Jean felt confident enough to place his hands firmly on Marco’s waist. This encouraged Marco to put even more effort in at began to add extra flourish into the grinding, with extra booty pops and hip swivels. This forced Jean to huff out a slight noise and mutter something under his breath, too distracted to actually form a sentence. Marco leaned forward, lips ghosting right above Jean’s neck and breathed out roughly, “Yes, Mr. Kirstein?”

Jean’s hips stuttered as his hands tightened around Marco’s hips, letting out a deep whine. He ducked his head into Marco’s neck as he gasped for air. Marco leaned back as far as he could , but the iron grip around his waist only let him go so far. He had a mortified look in his face, as thoughts of stirring up some bad memory or maybe even injuring the man  beneath him flooded his thoughts. He hesitantly ran a hand through Jean’s hair, but continued once he saw him visibly relax, “Did I hurt you?”

Jean ducked his head into Marco’s neck even more as he muttered, “Quite the opposite really.”

A confused look spread across Marco’s face until he felt the spreading wetness on the back of his shorts and the realization finally dawned on him, “Did I just make you cum in your pants?”

Jean let out a groan, which brought a chuckle out of Marco who was already starting to stand up. The embarrassed man looked up, mortification starting to turn into anger, “Shut up.”

Marco stopped laughing and looked at the man, realising how his laughter may have been taken. A kind smile spread across his face as he gently tilted the man’s face up, “I wasn’t laughing  _ at _ you. I just-I’ve never made someone cum in their pants before. It’s really like the biggest compliment I could get.”

Jean huffed still a little skeptical, before pulling out his phone. He checked the time, and a sense of anxiety spread over him. He had an early meeting the next morning, and he didn’t even notice how late it had became. Jean hurriedly tried to ready himself, trying not to make it look like he had just cum in his pants, before bolting right out the door.

Before he could though, a soft hand landed on his own at the door nob. Jean turned around to be met with a warm smile that he had started to become accustomed to, “Will I be seeing you again?”

Jean smirked, “Most definitely.”


End file.
